Best Presents Ever
by Konallei
Summary: Xmas is comming and Cagalli wants more time, Athrun thinks about the best present he can give to his fiancee, what happens when he really finds it and shows Cagalli the magic of time and the secret behing the secret of life


"Best Presents Ever"

"Mom how does Santa go around the world to leave the gifts to every good child?" asked the boy with dark hair before going to sleep the twenty fourth of December ready to see his presents that Santa was to give him the next day. His mother smiled gently.

"Well honey, Santa is a really wise person and he always tries hard to make everyone happy. Although -" the mom beside her kid stopped watching that his shiny eyes lighted up at her comment, giggling she continued, "he has a secret..."

"Really?!" asked the boy in excitement. His mom nodded.

"But I'm only telling this to you because you are my dearest boy, ok?" she said blinking at him and tickling at his nose. "Promise not to say to anyone unless you really care?"

"Sure, I promise mom!"

Beaming again the woman with dark blue haired went to her son's ear and started to tell him the little secret, a simple one that might be something really logical for and adult, but really magical for a kid…

§

In the actual era, peace was brought by the people that fought with their souls to get a better place to live. Natural and coordinator that seek to get peace and joy to their lives. The week before the twenty fifth of December, a young couple was sitting comfortable in their couch at their mansion, silently staring at the blaze of the fire place. Her shiny eyes picturing the flame while his deep orbs reflected lost in thoughts.

The plan this year was uncertain although some things were due to do like: spending time with Kira and Lacus; visit Mwu and Murrue, now an amusing but happy married couple; say 'happy holidays' to Miriallia who is still ignoring Dearka and his efforts to reach her and start communication between them again. For Athrun, make Yzak angry as his gift for the holidays.

Fire warming the living room as the many decorations made the room cozy. The private but big place where they spend their time with their dearest. The Christmas tree next to the fire place was the biggest ornament in their house with a shinning star on its top. Stockings hanging freely and ready for little presents while the tree skirt was overtopped by big boxes that had huge colorful bows.

The blonde's feet being massaged by the soft carpet while her fiancé thought about this special month.

He wanted something special this time symbolizing their new beginning. Suddenly the blonde next to him spoke.

"It is a shame that we can only spend twenty four hours from our Christmas time, here..."

That comment lightened up her fiancé's eyes with a great idea. He grinned at his marvelous plan.

"Maybe we can" he said with a hidden smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just leave it to me" he told her blinking at her. She beamed.

The twenty fourth of the same month he made her remember her promise.

'Not to work at Christmas!'

His voice echoing in her mind. She grinned at the thought. For her own sake. His. And for the people she loves.

Athrun appeared from the back of the door quietly trying to scare his soon to be wife while she looked at her wardrobe for a nice outfit for the celebration of happiness and love. Snaking his hands to her waste he hugged her from behind. This action causing her to turned and giving him the opportunity to give her a kiss on her rosy cheek.

"Hey, I have your present"

She looked at him straight to his eyes. "It's too early; we have to wait until next day."

"Well, in fact we have to leave now if you wanna get your present…"

"O-ok"

He grabbed her hand gently feeling her soft skin and he squeezed her a little showing security and excitement. He took her to the airport surprising and confusing her at the same time taking her to her special place.

Athrun tied a handkerchief on her eyes blocking any view of their destination. Making his surprise a thriller.

Cagalli listened loud sounds when they got down from the plane and those noise was getting even louder. Finally he let her opened her eyes and see where they were.

China.

She was startled. And looked at him with a face that reflected pure confusion. "Why are we here?"

"You said you wanted more time for Christmas"

"What do you mean?" She saw his eyes glitter in the middle of the night.

He smiled at her. "Just wait and see how they celebrate." He motion his wrist so she could see the time. It was 11:59pm. One of her eyebrow raised but said nothing.

In a few second, the big digital clocked made a piercing sound telling everyone that it was already twenty fifth of the last month of the year.

Fireworks were running from everywhere. Making booms and thunderous sounds in the dark sky filled with stars when a melody of peace was being played at the same moment their eyes where focused on the colorful presentation.

That was the first place he took her to see the beginning of every Christmas celebration. Next was another country which had a different time so it begun later than the other country.

He smiled with pure joy at her dreamy face while she smiled at his caring and loving present. A really special one.

After hours of traveling, they finally went back to Orb to celebrate their very own Christmas party already arranged their friends and family…

§

"I loved it"

"What?" he asked while he closed the door after seeing his best friend and ex-fiancée leave the house just like the others passed several hours of rejoice and exchanging presents.

"Your present! It was the best one I ever had in my life, thank you" she said before kissing his lips. He smirked.

"I'm so happy you liked it" she followed her as they went to their room to get some rest, hugging her as they walk.

Sleepy the blonde asked, "how you got the idea, Athrun? I'm curious," her eyes staring at his deep green orbs.

He looked like he had to think a little more for minutes when he finally told her.

"It was thanks to my mom." The answer kind of woke her up a little.

"Your mom?"

"Yeah, I remembered that she once told me a story from Santa Claus, more than a story it was a secret," he stopped to see her already sitting on the mattress with all her attention focused on him, so he continued, " It's not something really amazing but the most important part was within the little secret she told me when I was a kid"

"What secret?"

"I see that the curiosity takes the best of you," he joked sitting beside her. She pretended to be offended but continued looking at him. "She told me about the time difference"

She made a little 'oh'

Looking at any point of the floor, he spoke again, mostly to himself. "But there was a secret behind the secret."

The Princess of Orb looked at him with gentle eyes as he carry on his story, "she told me that 'the most important thing is that you really have to want something and the intention you have by doing it'… or something like that. I'm sure that that was what she meant to tell me"

"That's really nice and deep" she said smiling at him.

"Yeah." He threw himself to the mattress while Cagalli was still sitting there next to him.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" she inquired with a mischief grin.

"I'm not sure" he said raising his head to look at her.

"You haven't got a present from me, remember?"

He got up immediately. "That's true! What about my present?"

She beamed but said nothing. "C'mon Cagalli!" he whined like a little boy.

"You want your present?"

"If it's from you, always." He hugged her once again.

Fixing her face close to him she whispered, "We are having a baby…"

Speechless Athrun looked at her startled while she had this huge smile on her face matching the honey color of her eyes.

"You are pregnant?!"

"Yes, my dear husband to be," she paused, "and future father of my baby"

He launched himself to hugged her full of joy and happiness making them both to fall on the soft material that covered the mattress. Real and authentic laughs could be heard from the outside of the room, servants and maids that passed by giggling at her childlike behavior of the man of the house while the soon mother to be joined her fiancé to commemorate their best Christmas presents they ever had.

* * *

**Hi everyone, hope you enjoy my really short fic specially made for the Xmas contest on Minitokyo for The-Princess-of-Orb group!!! Sorry if is not as neat and well done, I really was fighting time and myself to finish this… Disney issues…**

**Anyway, Merry Xmas and Happy New Year to all the people that read my fic xD **

**Eternally Asuka**


End file.
